The Fist of Honnouji
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: Connor Mercer often finds himself involved in strange events. This time is no different. Now he goes to Honnouji academy, where he must fight and keep on fighting to remain free from the subjugation of Satsuki Kiryuin and her Elite Four. With Ryuko Matoi alongside him, they will soon see that something much more molevolent is at play, with Honnouji at the heart of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, BrutalAftershock here! I know I seem to keep uploading random shit but thats because it is. Random. My mind is a bit all over the place right now, so new ideas come and go and I feel compelled to write them out. So, recently I've had a bit of a Kill La Kick (see what I did there? Of course you did, you guys are smart) so I thought ''Hey, I like Kill La Kill, and I like writing, so why don't I throw my own passive aggressive lazy asshole of an OC into the mix. That's right, Connor Mercer starts his second adventure, despite not quite finishing his first at the time this goes up. Don't worry, he's not gonna be overpowered or anything, the mere thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Anyways, on with it!** **(It's fairly obvious I don't own Kill La Kill)**

The Fist of Honnouji

Chapter 1: The one that got away

 _3 years ago_

Western Kanto, that's where 15 year old Satsuki Kiryuin met the one who defeated her for the first time. She'd expected to take the area easily, now that she'd managed to get Uzu Sanageyama to join her fold when she defeated him and his gang of roughly 500 in Northern Kanto. However, despite Sanageyama's warning that there was someone stronger to the west, she ignored him. Now she stood before not hundreds, but a single figure in the uniform of his high school.

He had short snow-white hair, silver-blue eyes and a calm expression with his lips curled into a small smile at the number of students stood before him. He felt no nerves as the masses glowered at him, however he was wary of the one stood at their head. A blue eyed girl with long, straight dark blue tinged hair and a stern scowl. She had a sword which she rested both hands on as it was upright from the ground.

The lone student and the girl's small army stood only metres from each other. ''Is he the one, Sanageyama?'' Satsuki asked the third year middle school student. He nodded, narrowing his eyes.

''Yeah. He's the toughest that Kanto has, so you should be cautious.'' he said as he eyed the carefree looking student. Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

''Who is he, and what makes him worthy of caution?'' she inquired.

''His name is Connor Mercer, a first year and the ace of the West Kanto academy Karate club. He specialises in Shotokan and Shukokai styles.'' he said somewhat fearfully. Satsuki noticed this.

''You sound as if you've seen him fight, Sanageyama.'' she said.

''Not just seen, I've fought him. And just like I did to you, I lost horribly.'' he replied, carefully watching Mercer as he remained still, smiling at them. Satsuki turned her gaze from Sanageyama and fixed it on Mercer.

''Are you all that oppose us?'' she called out. Mercer smile grew a little wider. It wasn't a smile of condescension or of hidden malice, but one of genuine ease.

''I'm fairly certain, unless my classmates are invisible.'' he joked. ''But I'm curious. Why are you here?'' he asked.

''I've come here to claim this academy as part of Honnouji academy, and like all others in Kanto, you will submit or be crushed.'' she demanded, pride and absolute command in her voice. Mercer cupped his chin, feigning thought.

''Well, it seems we have a problem then. Ya see, I kinda like this academy how it is, and to have you just swan in and change things doesn't sit well with me. Is there no way you could just leave?'' he asked, hoping not to fight her.

''I will not leave, and unless you intend on stopping me, then I will crush you. Prove your strength to me, Connor Mercer!'' Satsuki ordered as she drew her sword and pointed it at Mercer. He sighed and scratched his head.

''I didn't wanna do this, but you've left me no other option. Alright, but I'm not gonna hold back, so come at me with everything you've got.'' he said as he set into a fighting stance, ready for any attack to come his way.

''I had no intention of holding back.'' Satsuki replied quickly before charging straight for Mercer. She slashed at him upwards, he dodged to the left, just avoiding the blade hitting his chin. He countered with a series of rapid blows, some of which Satsuki dodged, but the ones that got through felt like wasp stings upon impact.

''A key aspect to Shukokai is speed, so your reflexes had better be good.'' he informed with a small grin as Satsuki jumped back away from him. Her shoulders and forearms throbbed dully in various spots as a result of his strikes.

Off on the sidelines, the newly dubbed ''Elite Four'' watched as Satsuki was on the defensive against Mercer's torrent of lightning fast strikes. This group consisted of Nonon Jakuzure, Ira Gamagori, Hoka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama.

''I know that you said that this Connor Mercer was no joke, but I didn't think you meant he'd immediately have Lady Satsuki on the defensive.'' Inumuta said as he noted down every move Mercer made, from his stance, to his attacks, to defences and even to how he made subtle shifts in his posture.

''I told you didn't I, only bad thing is that I didn't even last as long as she is now.'' Sanageyama replied bitterly. ''The thing is, he constantly switches between styles to keep his opponent on their toes, and it really caught me off guard when he switched from Shukokai to Shotokan in an instant. Lady Satsuki had better be ready for when he does.'' he added grimly. Nonon scoffed.

''Come on, this is Satsuki we're talking about there's no way she'd-'' she saw Satsuki roll backwards across the ground and recover in a crouch clutching her stomach, wincing in pain. Now Nonon was surprised. Satsuki was the single strongest person she knew, and to see some random high school kid match her blow for blow and have the advantage was surprising and infuriating to her.

''He just did it, switched styles just like that.'' Sanageyama said with a snap of his fingers. ''It'll catch anyone off guard if they're not expecting it. Hell, even my special eyes couldn't see it coming that quickly.''

Mercer wiped some blood from his lip and smiled at Satsuki again. ''We don't have to continue you know. Just walk away.'' Suddenly he felt like he'd been incredibly rude, he hadn't gotten her name. ''Oh right I forgot, what's your name?''

Satsuki looked up at him with a deeper scowl than before. ''To know it, you'll have to make me tell you.'' she said stubbornly, causing Mercer to sigh.

''You know, being so stubborn is only gonna get you so far.'' he said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Satsuki let out another sting of slashes and thrusts, each were dodged or only slightly nicked his flesh.

Satsuki, despite not showing it, was rather enjoying the fight. It was refreshing to have someone be a challenge rather than a gangster that was all bark and no bite. She was quite curious at how this person was so strong, and why he hadn't already challenged her. Quite clearly he had the strength to do it, so why?

''Why so deep in thought?'' Mercer asked. Satsuki returned her attention to him to find her blade caught between his hands. She backed off and readied her blade again.

''Your the first member of any school I've conquered to give me any sort of challenge. If you defeat me here, I promise to give you my name and to leave your school be.'' Satsuki offered, to which Mercer nodded, his smile still ever present.

''Well if that's the case, then who am I to disappoint?'' Mercer replied. He met Satsuki head on as her entourage looked on in amazement as the two fought.

Ira Gamagori, a giant of a man, held firm belief in Satsuki's abilities, but he was coming to the realisation that she wasn't the only one of her calibre in the world. He felt slightly stupid for not realising it sooner, but it was inevitable. Still, it shook him just how much power her opponent had, and was slightly concerned that maybe, just maybe, Satsuki could very well lose this fight.

''Thinking again Gamagori?'' Inumuta asked snidely. ''You're quiet and seem to be struggling with whatever thoughts you're having.''

''Keep yappin'.'' Gamagori growled. ''I was just thinking-''

''Don't hurt yourself.'' Nonon quipped. Gamagori breathed deeply and exhaled slowly.

''...I was thinking, that Satsuki might have a good chance of losing this one.'' he finished. Nonon nearly gave herself whiplash as she looked at him quickly. The other two simply eyed him curiously.

''Think about it, she has the prowess to down 500 people with ease, not to mention take out the 'strongest' that any of the schools in the past had. But this guy's got her on the ropes.'' he explained. They looked over to see Satsuki barely block a strong kick with the flat of her sword, causing her to slide back a foot or so.

Her arms ached and her wrists were sore, but she would not give in. She would keep fighting until she or Mercer could no longer move, and even then she'd still try to keep going. Mercer on the other hand, was having a blast. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to go all out and have his enemy remain standing.

'All this time, and I've finally found someone who doesn't crumble like dried dog shit.' he thought, his smile turning into a fierce grin.

Satsuki decided it was time for one last offensive, she knew that she wouldn't last much longer, so she wanted to get a couple of good hits in before giving out. She ran at him as he ran at her. Mercer launched a sidelong punch which Satsuki ducked under, catching Mercer off guard. She angled her blade up and Mercer's eyes widened.

He knew he wouldn't evade in time, so he did the next best thing. Damage control. He saved himself from a fatal injury by flinging himself forward and grabbing her blade, however he misjudged the angle of the swords tip and impaled his hand on it.

Running on adrenaline, he closed his fingers around the blade and violently lifted it and Satsuki, her feet leaving the ground and delivered a debilitating punch to her stomach. She let go of the sword and collapsed onto her knees. Her teeth were clenched and her breath was short as she was badly winded by the blow.

Mercer's adrenaline filled senses cleared as he panted. He felt a slight stinging sensation in his left hand and saw Satsuki's sword halfway through his palm. For several moments he was dead silent. Then suddenly...

''Ffff-uuuuuu-''

 _Present day, Honnouji academy_

Satsuki Kiryuin sat in a comfortable chair in her quarters overlooking the rest of the academy from on high. Off to the side was a tea tray with a teapot and cup full of the bitter drink. She wore a soft white dressing gown as she relaxed. Her butler, an aged man called Mitsuzo Soroi stood vigilantly.

''Lady Satsuki, if I may ask, tomorrow is the day you invite that young man to attend this academy is it not?'' he asked in his usual soft tone. Satsuki sipped her tea before replying. She set the cup down on the saucer that rested on the tray.

''Yes it is, but whether he accepts or not is out of his hands. He will attend.'' she responded. Soroi nodded in understanding.

''I see Lady Ragyo has pulled some strings.'' he said evenly. He'd known Satsuki's mother long enough to know that if she willed something, it would be done, no matter what it was or who was involved.

Satsuki sighed and closed her eyes. ''Yes, mother has expressed that she sees something unique in Connor Mercer. Something that others don't. Since meeting him, she considers him her son in law.'' Her eyes wandered to the fully customised Goku Uniform that lay neatly folded underneath a formal yet rather extravagant sealed invitation.

''I see how'd that be rather troublesome for you personally. She has only met him once I believe.'' Soroi said, pouring Satsuki another cup. She accepted it and thanked him.

''Yes, and to say it was awkward would be an understatement. At least he was good mannered, somewhat. Somehow he managed to get my mother's approval and she called him her son in law. She wasn't subtle about the hints either.'' Satsuki remembered the entire thing, and she was still angered by her mother's disregard of her input.

 _'Now, now Satsuki, It's not very often you meet a handsome young man who you can call your equal. I say you grab him up before some lesser girl does. I won't have my son in law with anyone else, you hear me?'_ Ragyo Kiryuin's voice echoed in Satsuki's mind. She really wished that she could have beaten Mercer into the ground, or at the very least, not said anything about him to her mother.

''Either way, whatever my mother thinks of him is irrelevant once he sets foot here. He may have an advantage with his Goku uniform, but he is still a student under my watch. I will make sure he gets no special treatment.'' she said resolutely. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes once more.

'Wherever you are Mercer, I will defeat you one day. From the day after tomorrow, you are my enemy.' she thought, the old wound to her pride was felt once again.

 _The next day, Tokyo University, Civil Engineering class_

''Mercer? Mercer...Mercer!'' the teacher shouted as he smacked a book off of the sleeping student's head. Mercer groaned and weakly swatted his hand through the air. ''Mercer, wake up. There's someone waiting for you in the lobby. They wanted me to give you this.'' the teacher slipped the sealed invitation from Satsuki's mother in the gap between Mercer's arm and head.

''Dammit teach, that's the third time in half an hour you've assaulted me with a book. You'll damage something eventually.'' he said after stretching and yawning. He wiped his eyes and picked up the invitation, looking at it curiously.

''From Ragyo Kiryuin?'' he muttered in surprise. He'd met her before, not too long after defeating her daughter, Satsuki Kiryuin. He'd found her quite nice and easy to talk to, unlike her daughter who looked like she wanted to pull his arms and legs off. However, he'd found it a bit weird when she declared he was her son in law.

''You said someone's waiting for me in the lobby?'' Mercer asked his teacher. The man only nodded and gestured to the door. Mercer stood, grabbed his bag and jacked and left. He undid the seal and took out the invitation. It was folded in half and looked very neat. Unfolding it, Mercer skimmed over the contents of the message.

''*mumble, mumble*Inviting you*mumble, mumble, mumble*under the condition that you*mumble, mumble* Honnouji academy.'' he shrugged and quickly stuffed the message back into its envelope.

'So they want me to go to Honnouji, huh? But why? Aw man, this is gonna bug the shit outta me.' Mercer thought, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. Soon he reached the lobby of the university, where stood like a queen amongst her Elite Four, was Satsuki Kiryuin.

His presence was met with several different reactions. Gamagori sized him up, Nonon glowered at him, Inumuta was indifferent to him, while Sanageyama looked like he wanted to keep his distance. Meanwhile Satsuki regarded him coldly, her expression never shifting from her seemingly perpetual scowl.

''Oh, it's you people.'' was all Mercer had to say. ''So whaddaya want?''

''You will address Lady Satsuki properly!'' Gamagori berated sharply. Mercer cast him a lazy gaze and rolled his eyes.

''Last I checked your 'authority' doesn't extend to this university, so bark somewhere else, dog.'' Mercer replied, yawning not a moment after.

''You're no longer a student of this university, but of Honnouji academy. I'm the Disciplinary Committee Chair and member of Lady Satsuki's Elite Four, Ira Gamagori!'' he announced, not noticing that Mercer had walked away from him and that others were staring at him.

Mercer was at a nearby vending machine, putting coins into the slot so he could get a drink. He stifled another yawn. ''You know it's rude to shout indoors. If you're gonna do that, take it outside.'' Mercer said nonchalantly.

Gamagori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but decided against a rebuttal. Satsuki noted that Mercer looked incredibly tired, which was probably the cause for his rudeness.

''You seem exhausted.'' Satsuki said, gesturing to the dark rings under Mercer's eyes. He looked dishevelled and sluggish too.

''I'm a student in Civil Engineering, of course I'm exhausted.'' he grabbed his drink from the dispenser. ''So you want me at Honnouji. Might I ask what the hell for?''

''Personally, I have no reason for you to be there, but it seems my mother likes you enough to pull some strings and get you a place there, including you own customised Goku Uniform. You'll be given accommodation and will begin attending classes tomorrow. Anymore details will be passed on to you by Gamagori tomorrow morning.'' she said succinctly.

She met his gaze, loathing was clear in her hard blue eyes. ''But know this, Connor Mercer. From tomorrow, we are not friends. We are not even associates. You are my enemy, one I intend to crush. So watch yourself.'' she warned, her scowl deepening.

Satsuki and three of her Elites turned and left while one stayed behind. Mercer was aware that he was there and knew exactly who it was and what they wanted. ''I'm not fighting you again today Sanageyama. At least wait until I actually feel like it.''

Sanageyama was silent for a short time. ''How did you do it?'' he asked, an edge in his voice. Mercer raised a curious eyebrow.

''Did what?'' he turned and faced Sanageyama holding a can of iced coffee. He took a sip, his gaze never leaving the swordsman.

''How did you manage to defeat Lady Satsuki like that? No one in the other Kanto regions could do it, so how could you?'' he bit out. He hated the fact that Mercer had beaten both himself and Satsuki with little more than a scratch or a bruise. Well, from Satsuki he'd received a nasty hand wound and several minor lacerations from her sword, but semantics are semantics.

Mercer pondered his question for a moment before shrugging. ''I'm just good at what I do. You're talented Sanageyama, but don't just rely on those special eyes of yours.'' he took another swig of his drink. ''As for Satsuki, all I did was remove her ability to fight. Believe it or not, she drew first blood and wounded me far worse than I did her.'' he showed Sanageyama the back of his left hand, a vertical line of pale scar tissue about an inch long marred his skin.

''She nearly killed me with that last attack, so impaling my hand on her sword was the best outcome in that.'' he said with a quiet chuckle.

''You mean, she nearly won?'' the swordsman asked in surprise. Mercer nodded and walked to him.

''We can discuss the last three years later, but right now, I believe the boss lady's waiting.'' Mercer then walked out of the lobby doors, leaving Sanageyama with his thoughts. The swordsman followed not long after, going to the limousine they'd arrived in.

'I don't know what Mercer's been doing in the last three years, but if he's been getting stronger like the rest of us, then I can't wait to fight him again. ' Sanageyama thought, a small grin forming on his face.

He entered the back of the limousine where Satsuki sat opposite to Mercer, and beside her was Nonon and Gamagori, while Inumuta sat to Mercer's right, leaving a seat to his left open. Mercer idly looked out of the window with his chin resting in his hand while Satsuki had her eyes closed, still scowling of course.

Despite no outward hostility being shown, the tense atmosphere in the limousine caused by Mercer and Satsuki's presence alone were going to make the ride back to Honnouji awkward. The engine of the limousine purred to life and the vehicle began to move away from the university. The passengers occupied themselves with whatever they did to pass the time.

Inumuta tapped away at his wrist mounted tablet, whatever he was typing was anyone's guess. Nonon flicked through a magazine, Gamagori sat completely still, probably trying to prove a point to Mercer. Sanageyama had crossed one leg over the other and leaned back with his eyes closed.

''Lively bunch.'' Mercer commented. Gamagori locked his gaze onto Mercer but said nothing. ''You don't scare me you know, so cut the strong silent type bullshit.''

''You will watch your words around Lady Satsuki. I don't care what you say to me but-''

''Whatever dog.'' Mercer cut the Disciplinary Chair off. Gamagori clenched his fist tightly and tightened his jaw. ''So Satsuki, what's this uniform you've got for me?'' Satsuki opened her eyes and met his coolly. She motioned to Inumuta, who picked up the uniform from the surface of the drinks cabinet beside him. He handed it to Satsuki who unfolded the sleeves from its front.

It was a white uniform, like all the others. It had small grey spikes on the shoulders and a high collar like Sanageyama's. Across the chest was a set of three black stars like the others in the Elite Four. The rest of the upper part of the uniform was made up of a long coat with various buckles down the front. The trousers were standard Goku Uniform trousers like any other male student would have. Across the midriff of the uniform was a red sash that was held on at the hips by golden pins in the shape of ornate lion heads. However, there was something strange on the front of the uniform, just above the stars across the chest. It was an angular slit that Mercer swore looked like a closed eye. He ignored that little detail and carried on assessing the rest of the uniform.

The unique parts of his Uniform were the gauntlets and greaves that came with them. The gauntlets were a deep crimson colour. They were separate to the uniform, but appeared to cover from the elbows to the wrists, with matching plated fingerless gloves. The greaves were also crimson and covered the from the knees to the ankles, with a small extension at the bottom that would cover the top of the foot.

''This is a completely unique three-star Goku Uniform that my mother had specially tailored and specified to you.'' Satsuki explained. ''The number of stars is a representation of your abilities within Honnouji academy, however while I'd have you start as a no-star, my mother has seen fit to have you made into the fifth student to wear a three-star uniform.'' her voice sounded subtly resentful to Mercer's ear, but he made no mention of it.

''Huh, so what? You guys are the student council I take it?'' Mercer asked somewhat cynically. Satsuki nodded in returned. ''Figures.'' he muttered.

''You got a problem with that?'' Nonon challenged with a frown. Mercer didn't even look at her and scoffed.

''You wouldn't believe how many problems I have with that. But that's not what I'm here to discuss, but from tomorrow, it will be a problem I intend to fix. So y'all better watch your asses, 'cos I'm no friend of yours.'' he said warningly while setting into a more relaxed position.

Satsuki, contrary to what Mercer expected her to do, smirked. ''So you mean to challenge us, is that it?''

Their eyes met, and an understanding between fighters was made. ''You're damn straight I do. I don't care if I'm alone, I'm pretty confident in my abilities.'' he grinned widely and his eyes had an unmistakeable gleam in them.

''Well then you'll be pleased to know that Goku Uniforms alter and heighten the physical capabilities of their wearers. Three-star uniforms are especially powerful in that they assume a completely different form to their base state. These states are dubbed 'Regalia'. Each is unique, with their own abilities, advantages and drawbacks. I'm rather curious to see what Lady Ragyo has given you. The information I received tells me it's called Conquest Regalia. To access this form, you need to say Life Fibre Synchronise. Sounds a little cliché I know but it's how it works.'' Inumuta supplied.

''Hmm, so this little exposition session was actually helpful. Alright then, as soon as we reach the academy...'' Mercer pointed to a still glowering Gamagori. ''...I'm fighting this brick shit-house of a guy right here.''

''Very well then, Gamagori-'' Satsuki was interrupted by Sanegayama who quickly knelt before her.

''Wait, please Lady Satsuki! Allow me to be the one to accept his challenge. I wish to fight him again. I have to repay for my defeat from three years ago.'' Sanageyama pleaded.

'You and I both. However I can't tell whether Mercer's stupid or just arrogant.' Satsuki thought irritably. ''That choice isn't up to me, Sanageyama. If Gamagori wishes to give the fight to you is down to him.'' Sanageyama reluctantly relented and sat back down. ''Prepare yourself Gamagori, he is not to be taken lightly.''

Mercer smirked. ''Oh, was that a compliment? Am I hearing things? Go on, tell me I'm hearing things.'' Satsuki glared at him, but otherwise remained impassive.

The rest of the journey was done in silence and the tension in the limousine was getting oppressive. Mercer and Gamagori glared at each other the entire way. Personally Mercer had nothing against Gamagori, but he found appearing to rather fun as it got a rise out of the gargantuan Enforcer.

''Here we are, Honno city, home to the students and families of said students who attend Honnouji academy.'' Inumuta announced. Mercer gaped at the sprawling city. Clearly the structure at the very top was the academy, but the fact that there was an entire city based around it baffled him.

From what he could see, at the bottom was a slum made up of sheet metal shacks and unstable houses. Above that was a nicer area made up of apartments, houses of better construction. Then there was an area with mansions each with a garden and garage. Then above them were high rise buildings that screamed luxury. Then above them all was Honnouji academy itself. Elevating platforms and trams ran up and down the sides of the academy from each level of the city. To say it was monolithic was an understatement.

''I'm not too sure how to respond to what I'm seeing right now.'' Mercer said quietly, eyes wide and mouth agape. Never before had he seen such a structure, and the way it was built seemed like it was some kind of fortress.

''People give that look all the time.'' Sanageyama chipped in. ''It still gets me just how big this place looks from far away.''

 _20 minutes later, just outside of the Honnouji academy entrance_

''Put on your Goku Uniform.'' Satsuki ordered Mercer as she opened the limousine door and stepped out, followed by the Elite Four. She turned to him. ''Once you are wearing it, come to the centre of the academy, Gamagori will be waiting for you. We'll be watching.''

''Alright then, see ya in a few.'' Mercer responded before the door was closed. Looking at the uniform, he gave it a confused look. ''So how do I put it on? Just like normal clothing or do I need to chant some stupid shit to make it work?'' he then shrugged and set about putting it on, slowly feeling more and more invigorated as each article of clothing as applied.

He soon finished tightening the last strap on his left gauntlet, clenching his fist and opening it again as he got a feel for the unique-feeling material. He gripped the handle of the car door, accidentally leaving indents of his fingers in the metal. 'Uh...oops...' he thought before opening it, tearing it off of its hinges. 'Dammit, I really gotta get used to this. Inumuta wasn't kidding about this thing enhancing my strength.'

Mercer rested the car door on the ground next to the limousine and entered Honnouji academy for the first time. The entrance had no real gate to speak of, just an oddly shaped hole in the shape of four pointed stars stacked on top of each other cut into the immensely tall and thick walls.

He was greeted by Satsuki and her Elite Four who awaited him patiently. Gamagori stood in front of them, ready for Satsuki to begin their fight.

''Gotta hand it to him, for a flippant ass like him, he wears that Three-star uniform pretty well.'' Nonon said to no one in particular.

''But what it really comes down to is how well he can use it.'' Inumuta said as his eyes scanned over the data on the small screen before him. ''My scans indicate his body is adjusting to the Goku Uniforms augmentations at a steady rate, and that the Life Fibre content isn't affecting him in any negative way.'' he then pushed his blue tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit.

''However, it seems his strength is the last thing that is adjusting. It's spiking constantly. His speed, durability and overall well being are all exceeding predetermined parameters. In fact, they're well within the range of what his uniform's activated state should be.'' he read off in amazement.

Sanageyama huffed. ''So what you're saying is, he's a powerhouse when he shouldn't be.'' he then grinned. ''Seems like Gamagori's testing the waters for me then. Can't wait to see how this goes down.''

Satsuki watched as Mercer approached herself and her group, silently agreeing with Nonon's comment. He looked how someone with his kind of power ought to, albeit the delayed shock on his face was reasonable.

''Connor Mercer, are you ready?'' she asked, watching as he rolled his shoulders and neck. He flicked his arms out and kicked his legs out in a similar fashion to loosen them up.

''Yeah, but just call me Mercer, I hate being called by my first name.'' he responded as he waited for Gamagori to be ready. ''No real reason behind it, just hate it.''

''We'll see.'' She held her sword, Bakuzan and tapped the tip of the scabbard on the ground loudly. ''Gamagori, there are no stakes to this match besides your pride. Do not hold back and show this lowly student what it truly means to wear a Three-star uniform!''

Gamagori slammed his large hands together. ''Yes Lady Satsuki!'' he yelled obediently.

''Begin!'' immediately crowds of students pooled at the windows of their classrooms to watch what was happening.

Gamagori revealed the first of his weapons, a set of long flexible barbed tendrils. He lashed his arms forth, sending the tendrils surging towards Mercer, who looked surprised with his initial attack.

'I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!' he thought, narrowly dodging the tendrils as they smashed into the spot Mercer stood not a moment before. Mercer rushed towards the Enforcer, dodging and weaving around the tendrils and getting within arms reach.

''Keep your creepy tentacle shit away from me!'' Mercer growled as he sent a crushing blow into Gamagori's ribs. He grunted and stumbled backwards but smirked despite the small pain in his chest.

''Big mistake!'' he yelled, yanking his arm back. Mercer realised too late that a tendril had wrapped around his arm and seized it tightly. He tumbled forward and slid on his front across the concrete. Gamagori twisted and swung his entire body 360 degrees while lifting his arm. Mercer was pulled along, first sliding and then violently slammed into the ground repeatedly before being flung high into the air and viscously slammed again. The impacts left craters filled with dust and crumbled concrete.

''Is this really all you have!?'' Gamagori roared. ''Is this what defeated Lady Satsuki three years ago!? I refuse to believe that this is all you can muster!'' he jolted when he felt a sharp tug on his arm that made him stomp his right foot forward to stay balanced.

From the dust, Mercer surged forth, a calm but fierce look on his face. He spun his arm, wrapping more of the tendril around it and launched himself forward at Gamagori. ''You're right to think that.'' he said, his words coated with a layer of cold fury. ''This isn't all I have!'' Mercer drove his knee into Gamagori's face, feeling the crunch of his nose with his knee.

The tendrils stayed firmly gripping his arm, and so he tugged Gamagori off his feet and closed the distance. With a fierce growl, he clotheslined his opponent, making him crash to the ground with enough force to make a two foot deep crater.

Mercer felt the tendrils unravel from around his arm, but was caught by surprised when he felt Gamagori's large hand grip his leg. He was hoisted into the air and savagely punched in the stomach, making spittle and blood burst from Mercer's mouth.

''Now I'm starting to see a little of what I expected. So come on! SHOW ME MORE!'' Gamagori snarled and threw Mercer so hard he smashed into the wall at the opposite end of the courtyard.

''They're really going for it.'' Sanageyama said aloud. He had a feeling a fight between these two would be brutal, but he wasn't quite expecting this. The collateral damage they were causing was gonna be expensive.

''What are you thinking Lady Satsuki?'' Nonon asked, not really interested in the fight. Satsuki was beginning to doubt whether or not her mother was right about Mercer. So far, while he'd put up a semi decent fight, he was getting thrashed by Gamagori.

'Why are you holding back Mercer? I know adjusting to a Goku Uniform wouldn't stop you, so what is?' she wondered. The thought of someone who defeated her being beaten simply because they held back disgusted her to no end. Nonon was met with silence, but she took it as Satsuki simply over thinking again. She was nigh impossible to talk to when deep in thought. Satsuki's frown grew deep and angry.

''Get up Connor Mercer! Are you so weak that you would lose to someone other than me!? You defeated me once, and to be beaten here is a grave insult towards me!'' she yelled harshly.

''Will you shut the fuck up! For God's sake woman, I'm already getting a headache from the amount of walls I'm hitting and you're not helping.'' Mercer shouted back angrily. It was true, his head throbbed and his ears rang. The coppery tang of blood filled his mouth, having bitten his tongue upon impact with the wall.

He peeled himself out of his hole in the wall and fell to the ground in a crouch. He shook his head and shakily stood. 'Fuck me, this guy can throw. This'd be simpler if this damn uniform just cooperated with me. Dammit!' he thought, his temper beginning to reach dangerous levels, which was rare considering how calm and collected he usually was. The fact that he was illegitimately losing was what was pissing him off.

Gamagori eyed him as he wobbled on his feet. His head was bleeding and it got into one of his eyes. 'He's pretty tough I'll give him that, but I'm not seeing what defeated Lady Satsuki. I'll crush him if I have to, but I will make him give me his all.' he then observed his head wound, seeing the blood in his left eye. 'That's gonna knock his depth perception, only being able to rely on one eye.'

''You can feel it can't you? The power of the Goku Uniform. Without it, that would have killed you. Own that power, make it yours! So come on! TRY TO CRUSH ME WITH IT!'' Gamagori bellowed, hoping to stoke the fires in Mercer.

It was at that moment, something unexpected happened. Mercer wiped the blood away with his sleeve, but he hadn't noticed the blood being absorbed. He felt his uniform pulsate around the chest area and the slit he'd see at the front was exactly what he thought it was. Staring out at Gamagori was a single blue eye with a ring of white around the pupil. The sclera of the eye was a light shade of blue.

Everyone, including Satsuki's eyes widened as they saw the eye on Mercer's uniform snap open. Its gaze held such intensity that one couldn't help but stare into it.

'A Kamui!? Mother only ever made one Kamui! It was unique, I was supposed to be the only one to have one! So why...Why does he have one? What is your plan mother?' Satsuki thought with professionally contained rage. Her grip on the hilt of Bakuzan tightened immensely.

''What is that thing!?'' Sanageyama cried as the eye swirled onto him. It was seriously freaking him the hell out. Inumuta stopped collecting data as he was staring, just as perplexed as the others, at the seemingly alien entity. He snapped out of his confused trance and began typing and documenting with the speed and tenacity of a mad man.

''You know, with as freaky as this is, this feels a lot better.'' Mercer said with a relieved sigh. A sudden silver and blue aura surrounded him and erupted as power rolled off of him in waves.

''Life Fibre Synchronise...Conquest Regalia.'' The light intensified as it engulfed Mercer in his entirety. Satsuki and her Elite Four watched in equal parts shock and apprehension. Gamagori wasn't prepared for what he'd be fighing next.

 **And a cliffy right off the bat. Sorry. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Review, critique, fav, follow, whatever. Tell me what you liked, didn't like and all that good shit. Until next time, peace.**


	2. Where'd you get that idea?

**Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**

The Fist of Honnouji

Chapter 2: Where'd you get that idea!?

The ground around Mercer's feet cracked and crumbled to dust and shards as his power spiked to unprecedented levels. Silver-blue light pulsed and flickered around him as his Goku Uniform commenced it's first transformation. Gamagori steeled himself for whatever would emerge once that light died down, and was determined to protect Lady Satsuki and the students should Mercer be unable to control it.

Mercer's coat blew itself to shreds, only to reform as a set of sleek armour that resembled his musculature. His head and face were covered by an angular helmet with glowing blue lenses that covered his eyes in the shape of angled slits. Its visage was blank save for a set of interlocking triangles cut into the metal resembling teeth that connected the upper and lower jaws, making it look like it bore a predatory Cheshire grin. At the back of the helmet, a plume of long, white hair flowed in the wind around a metre in length.

His shoulder's and biceps were encased in a thick, form fitting, black, rubbery material down to the elbows. The shoulders were covered in smooth silver plates with small exhaust grills on the backs of them. His neck up to the underside of his chin was covered in the same black material, only thinner. The eye on his Goku Uniform had moved, and was now smaller, positioning itself in the gap between his now armoured collar bones.

His crimson gauntlets and now developed spikes and studs along the forearms, and the once fingerless gloves now had segmented chrome plates along the fingers and thumbs with crimson talon-like tips.

His bottom half was covered by a pristine white hakama with a belt fastening it at the top with the three black stars emblazoned on each end of the belt. Around his waist was a set of segmented armour plates protecting the tops of his thighs and crotch. His greaves remained the same, but becoming a pair of crimson armour plated boots.

On his back was a single, five foot tall Sashimono pole with a rectangular flag with the word 'Shoumetsu' or 'Annihilation' painted in red kanji on the white material.

Mercer looked himself over after his little light show had died out, and while he thought he looked fucking awesome, he was still a little disappointed. 'And here I thought I'd get a set of pearly white armour and giant blue glowing wings or something. Ah well, this'll have to do.'' he thought clenching his fists, feeling the new flow of power.

However, his skin felt hot and prickly. He shrugged it of, thinking it was just his skin adjusting to the odd material that made up Goku Uniforms. 'I really hope it doesn't always feel like that, this is incredibly uncomfortable.' he thought with a grimace.

He saw that Satsuki, her Elite Four and the students piled at their classroom windows each took in his new form with varying reactions. Gamagori was frowning up a storm, really looking like he was gonna get serious. Satsuki remained impassive, but a slight twitch in her face told Mercer that she was slightly impressed and intrigued. Inumuta, he was sure, was either breaking his fingers or his keyboard with how fast he was typing.

'Seriously how does this guy not get Carpal-Tunnel?' Mercer wondered. It then occurred to him just how far away he was from them, yet he could see them so clearly and with such precision. 'Is this visor enhancing my vision? If so then fuckin'-A!' he smirked to himself. 'Now to deal with that guard dog.' he returned his attention to Gamagori who wore a small smirk of his own.

''Come then. Show me what this Conquest Regalia can do.'' he taunted. As if on cue, Mercer felt several 'things' emerge from his back and shoulders. Five thin blades hovered harmlessly close by, forming a sort of semi-circle above his head. Mercer, curious in regard to their functionality, tried something.

He thrush out his right hand and pointed at Gamagori, and much to his surprise and delight, the blades obeyed. They rushed at the Enforcer at blinding speeds, giving him only enough time to have them glance off of his own large gauntlets, though not without gouging two inch deep gashes into the steel. They circled around and returned to floating around Mercer.

'Damn, didn't expect that.' Gamagori thought as he quickly examined the damage done to his gauntlets. 'Alright. I think it's time to kick it up a notch!'

''So dog, whaddaya think?'' Mercer asked tauntingly, the helmet making his voice chillingly mechanical. ''You gonna bark at me?'' Gamagori narrowed his eyes and straightened himself up.

''You'll find I bite a lot worse than I bark, so I'm going to show you the power of _my_ Goku Uniform!'' he yelled in reply. ''Three-Star Goku Uniform...'' Light erupted from around the enormous man, making Mercer shield his eyes out of instinct. The ground rumbled as his uniform's power was unleashed; and Mercer felt like what came next was gonna be bad, rightly so as an enormous...thing stood in place of Gamagori.

It looked to be encased in layers upon layers of cloth armour, with no discernible facial features present besides a gag ball and its arms were bound to its torso. ''Shackle Regalia!'' Gamagori's tone changed. Gone was the stern man with the voice of a Drill Sergeant; in its place that of someone filled with barely contained anticipation.

''Come on! Hit me, take as many shots as you like! I won't even try to stop you!'' he bellowed excitedly as he openly invited Mercer to go all out on him.

'The actual fuck?' Mercer thought with a frown. 'No one in their right mind would do this unless they really were insane, or gained some sort of benefit from sustained damage. But right now...' he watched Gamagori squirm impatiently as he waited for Mercer to attack. '...I'm having trouble telling which one it is.'

Satsuki watched with keen interest. She'd expected Mercer to attack without mercy upon being invited to attack, but seeing him stood still, seemingly in contemplation, made her question his lack of action.

'Has he already figured Gamagori out? No, I find that highly unlikely. It's more likely he's wondering why Gamagori would leave himself open to attack.' she observed him more closely, looking for any slight movements.

She'd seen many who'd foolishly challenged her Enforcer unleash all they had on him both in and out of Shackle Regalia, and the result had been the same. Imminent defeat at the hands of a seemingly unstoppable juggernaut.

'Maybe he's more intelligent than I first thought. I'll just have to wait and see.'

Mercer breathed out deeply, his breath sounding like a sinister rasping noise in the echoing courtyard. In a flash, he was gone, but only to reappear not even two feet away from Gamagori. He threw devastating punches into the goliath's stomach; rapidly one after another, leaving deep imprints in the now tearing cloth armour.

'Dammit! Just how thick is all this shit!?' he raged. He then incorporated his floating blades into his attacks, those yielding better results. They were cutting through layers at a time, but it still wasn't nearly enough. With a roar Mercer delivered a final power filled teep kick to Gamagori's midriff. He skidded backwards ten feet or so from the force of the blow and into a wall making the concrete around him crumble, but was still unfazed. Stranger still, he just laughed louder and louder.

''Yes...yes! Keep it up! Give me more, punish me! I've been bad...really, really bad!'' Gamagori yelled in what Mercer could only describe as ecstasy through agony. Though Mercer had his doubts about the agony part.

''The fuck is this guy!?'' Mercer cried looking at Satsuki for an answer. ''Does he usually do this!?'' he added, pointing and flailing his arms wildly at her Enforcer. Satsuki, despite herself, gave him an amused smirk.

''Quite so. In this state Gamagori thrives on the pain inflicted by others. He continually gets stronger with each attack that makes contact with Shackle Regalia.'' she informed him, quite satisfied with the metallic clunking sound that came with Mercer face palming. He heaved a sigh and met her gaze again.

'Sounds to me like I'd oughta take him down from...' his thought trailed off as a grin grew upon his face.

''Oh-ho-ho, that's a nasty trick you got there. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you more then...'' Mercer's blades snapped to attention and took aim at the masochistic giant. ''From the inside.'' the tone in which he said it put Gamagori slightly on edge.

'So he has figured it out. Well done Connor Mercer.' Satsuki thought, slowly becoming more interested in Mercer's potential.

''You may have the answer you need to beat me, but the question is...'' the chest area of Shackle Regalia opened up, unveiling countless whip-like extensions of the empowered Goku Uniform. They all shot out and lashed at the spot Mercer stood. The Conqueror ducked, weaved around and evaded every lashing strike that came his way faster than a No-Star or One-Star student could process. To them he looked as if he was standing still.

''...Can you carry it out!?'' Gamagori challenged as he kept up is onslaught of whipping. Suddenly the blades around Mercer came alive once more and spun at insane speeds, cutting, slicing and chopping every whip coming at him. Pieces of said whips littered the ground around him, and before anyone could blink he surged towards Gamagori, grabbing the retracting whips.

He knew his enemy could stop retracting them, so he used his forward momentum to thrust himself forth and lodged his arm in the opening of the Regalia's chest. Gamagori gasped in shock at how fast Mercer had been and at the disadvantage he was now at.

''Shoulda kept your hole tightly shut, cos it just got fisted!'' he yelled crudely. He couldn't resist a dirty joke when the opportunity arose. Nonon made her disgust quite clear, shouting something about being an indecent, dirty minded pig. Sanageyama stifled a laugh lest he damage his reputation, Inumuta snickered quietly and Satsuki resisted the urge to roll her yes.

As much as she would have liked to see a victor, this fight had dragged on long enough and student break was approaching. ''That's enough you two, stand down for now.'' she then looked pointedly at Mercer.

''While I am impressed with your performance, I expected a whole lot more from you.'' She turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder. ''The next time you fight, I expect you to live up to your Sashimono flag's namesake.'' with that, she took her leave. The two combatants exited their transformed states and nodded with an ounce of new found respect for one another. The Elite Four made their way with Satsuki to...wherever the hell they go.

As Satsuki left, not waiting for her entourage, she had one last thought before returning to her duties. 'I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him than I originally thought. He could either be a powerful asset, or a serious problem.'

Mercer was left to ponder what Satsuki had left him with.''Hmm, my flag's namesake?'' he was silent in thought for a moment. ''Wait. I have a flag?'' then he looked around, seeing students flooding out of different entrances for their break. ''Shit! What the hell do I do now?''

He was answered in the form of a girl with short brown hair and big, energetic brown eyes. ''Hey there new guy!'' she greeted loudly.

''Gah! What the hell!? You nearly scared the life outta me!'' Mercer yelped as he was startled so badly he fell on his ass.

''You look kinda lost, so I thought I should help you out.'' she said good naturedly. ''I'm Mako Mankanshoku!'' she greeted offering him a hand, which he accepted, standing up and dusted himself off.

''Connor Mercer. Nice meetin' ya I guess.'' upon looking at her, she was a good deal shorter than him, not surprising seeing as he was 6'2, the only one being taller than him that he'd seen so far was Gamagori.

''Is this your first day here?'' she asked. Mercer nodded begrudgingly.

''First hour actually. Before this I was snoozing in my university classroom.'' he answered her bitterly.

''Wow, so you must be, like, old or something.'' Mako said innocently. A vein bulged on the side of Mercer's head.

''Hey, I'm 19! Turning 20 this year as a matter of fact. So that's not old at all!'' he yelled indignantly, pouting off to the side at her seemingly rude comment on his age. Evidently, Mako wasn't really paying much attention. None at all actually. It was moments later that she noticed the three stars across his chest.

''Whoa! You're a Three-Star!? How'd you get that?'' Mako gasped as she seemingly dashed impossibly quickly around him, checking out his uniform from all angles. She was starting to freak Mercer out just a little bit.

''Uhh, well I got it from Satsuki not even an hour ago.'' he answered her, oblivious to what conclusion this girl would draw.

''Oh. My. God! Are you and Lady Satsuki dating or something? You must be pretty special to her for her to give you something like this just like that.'' she rattled off, her ridiculous conclusion blowing his mind.

has stopped working it seems.

He stood staring at Mako, his mouth agape, eyes lifelessly locked onto her. After a few moments, his mind un-fucked itself and he was able to respond. Before he did that however, he approached a rather bland and faceless student who wasn't important to the story whatsoever who was holding a cup of water.

''Excuse me.'' Mercer said before swiping it from the student's hand and drinking some. Only to do a spit-take, spraying the water from his mouth like a geyser. Said student was unfortunate enough to get the embarrassed Hydro Pump to the face.

''J-j-just where. The. Actual _Hell_ ****did you get that Idea!?'' he screamed. The now drenched walked away mumbling angrily to himself. Mako took no notice of his question and carried on.

''So when did you meet her, huh? Were you childhood friends? Or maybe you were friends in middle school, tragically separated when you went your separate ways to go to high school! Or maybe...'' Mako kept on making up her wild theories, each more absurd than the last as she romanticised every little detail.

Suddenly, a bright light shone across the courtyard from up above, making everyone except for Mercer bow down. What Mercer found odd was that a very long set of red steps had suddenly appeared going towards the light source. Predictably, Satsuki was stood at the very top of the tower above the courtyard, looking down at the students with a sort of contempt. Mercer winced as the blinding light hit his eyes.

''Connor Mercer, I request your presence in the council room immediately.'' Satsuki declared. The students muttered amongst themselves. Mako smiled triumphantly, thinking that her theories were in part correct.

'Are you fucking serious!? Now of all times?' he face palmed hard, not only out of annoyance but also to shield his eyes. With a sigh, he made his way up the conveniently placed red steps. 'Can't wait to hear Mako's next little theory.' he thought flatly.

Upon reaching the top of the highly unnecessarily long set of stairs, he was panting and sweating. Standing alone opposite him was Satsuki Kiryuin, her hands firmly planted on Bakuzan's hilt.

''You know, wanting me to work out and keep my fitness up is fine, but nearly blinding me? What's that about?'' Mercer asked heatedly as he recovered from his long climb.

Satsuki didn't answer but turned away from him, one of the high heels of her uniform clacked against the concrete. ''Follow me. I have the schedule of your classes, where they are and the keys to your accommodations.'' she beckoned for him to follow her and he did so.

She led him to the student council room, where her Elite Four were all sat in different states of relaxation, all except Gamagori was stood vigilantly by the large viewing windows at the front of the room.

Satsuki sat on her chair at the highest point of the room and accepted some tea from her butler Soroi. Mercer leaned against the wall by her chair and waited for her to continue their conversation.

''You gonna bow?'' came the voice of Sanageyama, who currently sat leaned back on a sofa with purple cushioning with a white wooden frame, his feet propped up on a small white coffee table. His shinai rested on his back. Mercer smirked and looked him in the eye.

''You gonna make me?'' Mercer challenged, the muscles in his arms and legs tensed in anticipation. However, he knew that Sanageyama wouldn't fight in the student council room, especially with Satsuki there. The swordsman huffed and looked away, frustrated at Mercer's attitude.

''So Satsuki, you got something else for me?'' he asked curiously. She nodded while sipping her tea.

''Yes, but it would be rude of me not to offer tea to a guest. Soroi.'' she said, prompting Soroi to pour tea into another finely crafted and rather expensive looking cup. Mercer gratefully accepted the cup.

''Thank you Mr. Soroi.'' he said with a smile. He smelled the tea, his eyes going wide in recognition. He sipped it with a small slurp, his eyes twinkling with delight. ''Would this happen to be Yunan gold tip tea? The smell and taste are very distinct.'' he asked excitedly.

Soiroi's dark eyes lit up momentarily, his expression becoming one of surprise. ''Why yes, indeed it is. That is a very accurate assertion Mr. Mercer.''

''I gotta say, I wasn't expecting this.'' he took another sip, savouring the taste. ''I'm a bit a tea connoisseur in my spare time. You know, when I'm not punching and kicking things.'' he said with a chuckle.

Satsuki cleared her throat, interrupting their brief conversation. Mercer nodded politely to Soroi.

''Maybe we can pick this up another time Mr. Soroi. I'd like to pick your brain for your tea knowledge.'' Soroi smiled and nodded.

''Indeed Mr. Mercer, another time.'' he replied, returning to his duties. Mercer looked at Satsuki, his demeanour returning to his usual uncouth, careless one as opposed to his previous bright and well mannered one.

''Okay, the tea is winning me over so far. Now what?'' he asked after sipping more liquid gold.

''For the next year you will be in Class-K, Mr. Mikisugi will answer any questions you have when you get there. Gamagori will escort you to your classroom. But first I-'' she was cut off by the ringing coming from Inumuta's laptop.

''It's Iori, Lady Satsuki. He says it's urgent.'' Inumuta informed. Satsuki nodded. Signalling him to patch Iori through.

 _''Lady Satsuki!''_ came the wary voice of Shirou Iori.

''What is the problem Iori?'' she asked, noting the odd tone of his voice.

 _''A One-Star Goku Uniform as been stolen from the Sewing Club store room! A suspicious figure was last seen exiting the club workshop 10 minutes ago at the end of the break period.''_ he said urgently.

'Shit, it took 10 minutes to get up those damn stairs? Who'd have thought it.' Mercer thought with a furrowed brow.

''I'll deal with it.'' everyone looked towards Gamagori, who stood with his tree trunk arms crossed over his chest.

''You gotta deal with uniform thieves?'' Mercer asked. The platinum haired giant nodded. ''Well, go get 'em. I've got no pity for the sucker.''

Everyone regarded him curiously. ''Oh don't gimme that look. They can't claw their way to the top so they have to steal? I'm in no position to talk about earning this uniform, but that's circumstantial. But seriously, stooping that low when the opportunity to climb is right in their face? Pathetic.'' he finished with a deep scowl.

Nonon observed him for a moment and then smiled. ''Hmm, you might fit in better with us than I first thought, Mutt.''

''Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, Cricket.'' he retorted.

''Why call me Cricket?'' Nonon asked in mild confusion.

''Because you're loud and annoying.'' he replied flatly.

''Whaddaya mean I'm loud and annoying you asshole!?'' she exploded. Mercer just chuckled.

''Case and point. Why am I a Mutt? Go on, make it good.'' Nonon huffed but then smirked at him.

''Cos Lady Satsuki was kind enough to take you into her academy like the stray dog you are.'' she replied nastily.

Mercer raised an eyebrow. He wasn't offended at all, but felt that maybe he could have some fun with her. ''I don't know Nonon, maybe she's replacing you with me. After all, you'd be much better just doing a little fanfare for the ones with real power in this room.'' he grinned evilly.

''Imagine that. Trouble springs up in the academy, the Elite Four swoop in with little Nonon and her band playing a triumphant tune on the sidelines.'' he said, his grin making him look like a serpent over its prey.

''That's quite enough.'' Satsuki ordered from her seat. Mercer faced her, his grin still present but decided to relent. Gamagori had left to deal with with the uniform thief.

''Oh yeah, Satsuki I just thought of something.'' Mercer announced. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with his constant diversions and tangents. ''The Elite Four are colour coded. Like seriously. The midget's pink, the asshole's green, the nerd's blue and the guard dog is grey or something.''

''And? Anything you'd like to add?'' Satsuki asked, her tone cold and sharp as her lips twitched, threatening to become a full blown snarl.

''Yes actually.'' He went up the stairs and stood before Satsuki, then he bent down so he was face to face with her. ''Do I annoy you?'' he asked, nothing masking the sheer antagonistic nature of his tone. He was met with Bakuzan's hilt smacking into his chin, his neck snapped back as he stumbled down a few of the steps.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' he said as he massaged his jaw. He couldn't help the feeling of achievement welling in his chest. Satsuki was way to closed off and mechanical. He knew they'd fight again one day, and whether or not he won or lost, he had no interest in fighting a machine.

He could taste blood as he'd bitten his tongue again. 'Good, good. It's not gonna be easy, but I'm gonna open you up before I fight you for real. Until then, whatever fights that do happen between us will never compare to our final one. You can count on that much, Satsuki Kiryuin.'

''Take your key and get out.'' she ordered as she threw the key to him without looking at him.

 _Some time later, Class-K_

''What the hell happened to the door?'' Mercer asked Gamagori, who stood next to him at the entrance to the classroom.

''I had to make an entrance.'' he said, leaving it at that. ''Anyway, you should go in and introduce yourself.'' Mercer shrugged and went to go in, but Gamagori stopped him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

A little fact about Mercer is that he doesn't like being touched, mostly by people he's at odds with. His shoulder tensed immediately and he took a deep breath as to not lash out. ''I don't appreciate being touched, Gamagori.'' he ground out as he glared daggers at him.

''I was going to say that there's a transfer student in there like yourself. So you should be able to make a friend or two pretty quickly.'' the Enforcer said as he ignored the deadly gaze of the white haired student. He removed his hand and made to leave. ''You're on thin ice already Mercer, don't make it worse for yourself.'' and with that he left.

Mercer straightened up his uniform and stepped inside, where at the front of the classroom stood a shaggy looking man with messy blue hair, blue tinted shades, a messy blue shirt with a loose hanging tie and black trousers. He had a lazy, slouched posture.

''Ah, you're a new student too? And a Three-Star?'' he waved Mercer closer, and he obeyed, his eyes surveying his classmates.

'Ah shit! Not this lunatic!' he mentally screamed as he saw none other than Mako Mankanshoku looking excitedly at him. Next to her sat a girl with black hair and a red highlight in one of her bangs. She had blue eyes that looked at him with curiosity.

''So, you wanna introduce yourself to the class? I'm Aikuro Mikisugi, your Home-room and History teacher.'' he handed Mercer a piece of chalk and the white haired student wrote his name on the board.

''I'm Connor Mercer, a Three-Star student. And from today, I'm gonna make two things clear!'' He hit the board with the side of his fist, making it shake and tilt slightly. ''Number one: Do not piss me off with rumours or backchat. And number two:...'' his eyes were ablaze this time. ''...Do not wake me up if I'm sleeping!''

Immediately the whispers started. The rumours about him and Satsuki, him being a Three-Star and apparently being a delinquent had spread like wildfire. ''What's their deal?'' he whispered to Aikuro.

''You're new, they'll get used to you.'' he then swept his eyes across the room looking for an empty seat. He found one and pointed to it. ''There's an empty seat next to Matoi.'' he said and then returned to the board.

Mercer moved to the empty seat and sat down resting his head on the desk. ''Mmm, sleep time.'' he mumbled. The girl next to him looked at either side of her, seeing that both Mako and Mercer had gone to sleep.

'What the...?' she thought. She then looked at Mercer again, this time deciding to poke him in the ribs to get his attention.

One poke, and nothing happened. Two pokes and he jolted slightly. Three pokes, and he flipped his shit.

''For fuck's sake woman, stop poking me dammit!'' he roared as he stood up. He looked around and saw Aikuro and the other students, except for a still sleeping Mako, staring at him. He calmed himself, cleared his throat and sat back down.

''Uh, sorry.'' he said to the class. Once things went back to normal he locked his gaze onto the girl who'd been poking him. ''What?'' he hissed quietly with a scowl.

''Jeez, you always get that pissed off when you're woken up?'' she asked amusedly. Mercer rolled his eyes.

''No, I do it cos it draws attention to my little insecure self. What do you think?'' he replied angrily. The girl shrugged. ''And what the hell did I just get through saying?''

''Well sorry about that. I'm Ryuko Matoi.'' she greeted offering a hand. Mercer gave her hand a quizzical look. ''What's with that look? We're both new here so why not get along?''

Mercer shook her hand. ''It's nothing really, it's just that most of the people here are assholes.'' he replied. He then looked at Mako who was still out cold. ''She's okay though, a bit weird is all.''

''Yeah I know. I met her before I got here.'' she noticed the three black stars across his chest. ''So what are they, do they mean something?''

''Oh these?'' he said looking down. ''Well, it's really all about school ranking. For some reason, I was allowed this and I'm about as new as you are.'' he explained vaguely.

''Who'd you impress?'' she asked with a 'what the fuck?' expression on her face.

''Apparently the mother of the school president. But that was back in high school. Can you believe that she pulled some strings to put me back into high school just to come here? Bullshit if you ask me.'' he scoffed.

''Definitely sounds like bullshit.'' she agreed. Mercer cracked a small smile.

'Hmm, I get the feeling I'm gonna like you. Don't prove me wrong.' he thought.

 _Lunch Break_

''Goddammit Ryuko why did you dodge!?'' Mercer whined as he hobbled along behind Ryuko and Mako, clutching his crotch. Ryuko grinned at him.

''Well when you've got a weirdo flyin' at ya, what are you supposed to do?'' she replied, amused at the look of scorn on Mercer's face.

''Not dodge and allow my nads to have a painless day. You ever been hit in the-'' he stopped himself. ''Actually that wouldn't affect you at all would it.''

''Did you know that Lady Satsuki and Mercer are dating, Ryuko?'' Mako chimed in, making Mercer slap his hand to his face once more.

''Mako for the last time-''

''Who's that?'' Ryuko asked.

''Well she's the-'' Mako began before the blinding light from before shone again. Mercer slapped his hand over his eyes to avoid being rendered blind. ''Quick bow! Bow!'' mako ushered in a quiet but rushed tone. Students lined up in prostration as an aisle was made, making way for a figure in the distance.

Gamagori strode between the two lines of students, intimidating and powerful. Ryuko noticed he had the same stars that Mercer had. ''He looks like some kinda big shot.'' she said from her crouch beside a bowing Mako. ''He has the same stars Mercer does. Can you tell me what they mean?''

While Mako explained the system to Ryuko, Mercer stepped out in in front of the Enforcer. The horde of students gasped and Gamagori looked down menacingly at Mercer. Ryuko was very curious as to why the easily aggravated student stepped into the path Gamagori. Was he some kind of delinquent? Perhaps they had a score to settle? Or maybe she was over thinking it.

''Outta the way Mercer. This is official council business.'' Gamagori stated in a low voice. Mercer stood firm with his hands in his pockets, not looking at the Enforcer, but over his shoulder.

''And I'm here on official business regarding that damn light show. Does Satsuki get her kicks outta the blinding of others?'' Mercer asked as he shielded his eyes. ''Like, seriously, am I the only one bothered by it?''

Just then Satsuki appeared descending the steps into the courtyard. ''Oh just who I wanted to talk to.'' Mercer said and pushed Gamagori out of his way. Before he could get a word in, Satsuki was already being confronted by Ryuko. The lines of students watched in shock as someone dared to stand before her without being called or warranted.

''Sorry to interrupt your little entrance, but I got some questions for ya.'' Ryuko spoke bluntly.

''And I also have some issues to raise, like that fucking light, turn that shit off!'' Mercer called to her.

To Mercer's surprised, it wasn't him being challenged on his rudeness but Ryuko. Seven students, rather foolish ones at that, jumped at Ryuko in an attempt to gain Satsuki's favour. They were harshly beaten down with two swings of Ryuko's guitar case smacking them.

The case opened and a large, dark red scissor blade sprung forth into Ryuko's hand, spinning in a flashy way and then pointing at Satsuki.

''Jeez, fuckin' show off.'' Mercer muttered. He watched as the Sheep (the name he gave the students) gaped in awe at the giant red scissor. He saw Satsuki's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise at seeing it, but he wondered why she'd be even remotely concerned. That was unless she'd seen it somewhere, but he'd been wrong before.

''That is one big ass pair of scissors though, God damn...'' Mercer said aloud. Ryuko must have heard him as she continued.

''It's one half of a giant pair of scissors, and I'm looking for the one who has the other half.'' Her furious gaze met Satsuki's cool patient one. ''So prez, you look a little surprised to see this thing. Maybe you've seen it before.'' she challenged.

Satsuki observed the fiery girl with an analytical glare. ''And what if I have?'' she prodded. Ryuko's face became one of fierce anger as she lurched forward.

''So you have seen it before! You have the other half of my scissor!'' she rushed forward to attack the ever collected Satsuki. Mercer was too slow as his fist closed just short of the back of Ryuko's jacket as he tried to stop her.

''Damn idiot!'' he growled, knowing Ryuko was outmatched in every way by anyone with a uniform right now, let alone Satsuki Kiryuin.

''Tek!''

Ryuko was stooped short as something slammed into the right side of her face.

''Ken!''

Another blow struck her in her side.

''Fun!''

A crushing strike hit her on the other side, making her cry out in pain.

''Sai!''

Ryuko was thrown violently into the crowds of gathered students, sending them flying like grey bowling pins with stupid haircuts.

''Who's the angry little munchkin?'' Mercer asked, breaking the silence that filled the tense courtyard. He'd caught Ryuko in one arm, who groaned and struggled to move.

''I'm the captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu Fukuroda. I'll be finsihing that insolent wench off, with Lady Satsuki's permission.'' he said coldly. He was short in stature, with buzz cut hair and light green eyes. He wore a boxing robe, shorts, high-tops, a headband and a champion belt. On his hands were two enormous boxing gloves that seemed alive as red light danced inside the mostly black gloves.

''She's yours.'' Satsuki said curtly, not much caring for the girl's survival. ''But I must ask that you put the girl down Mercer.'' she called to him. He raised a curious eyebrow at her request.

''Why, so she can fight someone with an obvious advantage? No, if he's worth his salt then he can take me on.'' her said with a fierce grin growing on his face.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes dangerously. ''I will not ask again Mercer. Let her go.'' Mercer's grin faded and his face became blank.

''I'm not sure why you think I'll even listen to you. I'm not letting Ryuko fight him unfairly like this and that's final.'' Ryuko looked up at him in confusion. ''That is unless...'' he silently activated his Goku Uniform. The armour, hakama, helmet, Sashimono and blades all appeared, making anyone close by back away.

''...You're gonna do something about it.'' the blades floated above him and angled themselves towards Satsuki. Fukuroda stepped forward challengingly.

''Did you think that you could speak to Lady Satsuki with such disrespect and-'' the large blade impaling the ground between his legs shut him up pretty quickly.

''The hell are you doing?'' Ryuko ground out quietly. Mercer turned his metallic visage towards her.

''Doing you a huge favour. Get going, I doubt you'd be able to fight properly without some kind of uniform, so until you find one, you'd best stay back.'' he replied sternly. Ryuko struggled in his grip, and with a growl she whacked him with the guard of her scissor blade. He sighed and simply dropped her with a thud.

''Get outta here. I'll deal with this pissant.'' he stepped past her and willed the blade to return to him. Ryuko scowled darkly. She didn't take kindly to having others fighting her battles, and no matter how strong Mercer might be, she wasn't going to just back down.

She rushed past Mercer and swung her blade at the Boxing Club captain, only to have it bounce off of one of his large gloves with a loud clang that sent a painful shock through her arms. ''What the hell, that glove made of iron or something?'' she questioned in frustration.

''What, don't know a Goku Uniform when you see one?'' Fukuroda asked amusedly. Mercer cocked his head to the side.

''Dude, you seriously call that a uniform? That's barely anything.'' he said deadpan. Fukuroda didn't quite take kindly to that comment.

''Whaddaya mean!? A boxer's uniform consists of gloves and trunks and...other stuff! And as a bonus Lady Satsuki gave me this Athleticism-Augmenting-Two-Star-Goku-Uniform.''

''So basically,'' Mercer began as he put a hand to his armoured chin ''You intend to fight someone who not only is already in bad shape, but has no uniform with which to fight? Not very sportsmanlike if you ask me.'' Mercer goaded. Fukuroda took the bait.

''You do raise a good point. I take it you'll take the punishment in her stead then?'' Fukuroda asked, raising his large gloves. The answer he received was all of Mercer's floating blades being launched at him at incredible speeds. He narrowly dodged four of them, but the fifth ground against his right glove in a shower of sparks and sliced his forearm.

''Damn, so you're gonna rely on tricks, huh? Well, have one of mine!'' his left glove became a massive torrent of smaller boxing gloves that surged towards Mercer. He was engulfed by the torrent as the gloves repeatedly smashed into him, pummelling him from all angles.

''Take that left jab! And that Hook!'' Fukuroda got up close and slammed his giant right fist into Mercer's face with crushing force. Mercer reeled back and stumbled slightly, but seized the chain of gloves in his right hand.

''Hey guess what!'' Mercer called, his metallic voice chilling to hear. He brought his hand up, showing the boxer he was caught. ''I got you.'' he puled the boxer forward and drove his left fist into his face. Then he kneed him in the stomach and punched him again. Fukuroda swung his right fist out and caught Mercer in the chest, making him slide back several feet.

''I'll tell ya somethin', you've got a solid punch. You should join a club, you'd do pretty good.'' Fukuroda said with a modicum of respect.

''Uh, yeah whatever. Well I'm bored now so I'm just gonna shuffle off to class.'' Mercer was already walking off when he said it. Fukuroda's face became one of bewilderment.

''What!? That was only a few seconds, what the hell!?'' the boxer shouted waving his fists around wildly.

Mercer looked over his shoulder. ''Listen, if I beat your ass now, it would slightly derail the plot.''

Fukuroda looked confused. Mercer sighed and faced him. ''To put it simply, you have to fight Ryuko after she gets the thing she needs to advance the plot.''

''So you're saying that in order for the story to go anywhere how it's supposed to, she has to be the one to fight me?'' the boxer replied scratching his head, something made redundant by the fact he was wearing gloves.

''Pretty much. Try drawing her out. Something cliché like taking a friend hostage. Ta ta for now.'' Mercer turned and gave a small, nonchalant wave as he walked away.

Fukuroda stood dumbly for a moment. Then it hit him. ''What the hell is he talk about? Plot? Is there something I'm missing here?''

As Mercer walked to places unknown to others, thoughts of moments before plagued his mind. He knew he'd regret helping Ryuko at some point, Satsuki would make sure of it. The Elite Four would most likely use it as an excuse the throw a little bit of hell his way. Either way, he'd provided Ryuko with time to escape, which she'd used with little hesitation, and had engaged in a very short round of fisticuffs with Fukuroda, who he was sure wanted to fight him again.

Then he stopped suddenly as a new thought hit his mind like a hammer. He'd need to clear up the whole dating situation. People were whispering as apparently more people than intended had heard Mako's ramblings on the status of his and Satsuki's relationship, which he thought was about as good as a relationship between a cobra and a mongoose. In other words, venomous and bloody, especially considering the amount of fighting they'd likely end up doing in the future.

''Just what the fuck have I been dropped into this time?''

 **Here it is, chapter 2 in it's half baked glory. At least I think it's half baked, but that's not what's important. I see that the fighting is a little unfocused and the pacing might be a bit messed up, but it'll get improvements in the future. Right now I just want to get the foundations down and Mercer's path in all of this set. As always, review, critique, follow, fav and all that good shit. Until next time, this has been BrutalAftershock. Peace.**


End file.
